User talk:JamesonOTP
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Glee: The Next Generation Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan This always seems to happen to me. I tried to add Nicole to a category (New Directions Members) and ended up miss-spelling it. (New Directions Memeber) I do not know how to fix it! Can you get rid of it somehow? Ah! I figured out how to fix it! Zinnia3 15:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC)zinnia3 OMG. Thank you so so so so so so so much, buddy! I really appreciate it! A.C.C. I would love a Red comment color :D 00:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, buddy, I understand! 13:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) They Can't Stop the Beat! I just want to say that I'm really glad you decided to continue with this fanfic. I think it's really special and no amount of slushies-to-the-face can ever change that. I know it makes my life a little brighter each day, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who would be really sad if you stopped. Keep writing! Zinnia3 01:42, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Justin! I just had an idea that popped into my head, and I just wanted to share it with you. Whether you use it or not is fine, but I just wanted to get it out there! Alright so basically, a good amount of the drama so far in the fanfiction has been more on the relationships of high school, but I have a plot that could definitely hit the friendship side of things. It's a big area in high schools, maybe even more so since not all kids date. Anyways, I was thinking basically Jaxon and Miles could get in a huge arguement, over what is up to you. Possibly an accident slander from Miles, or just a good amount of stress getting to either of them. The Glee Club takes side, and then comes a perfect opportunity. Pink's/Adam Lambert's Whataya Want From Me fits exactly. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nb2gVkiLIRI This was the idea I was kind of thinking for the song. It such an excellent song, and I'd love for it to get some use. The resolution is completely up to you. The two forgive each other, Miles quits, or whatever. I'd love to see what you think of this or what ideas you might have. Hope you're having a good day! Parachuting 20:26, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Kyler (Parachuting) Hello? Come on the chat please :) Love the wiki dear. 01:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Justin something weird is going on with my chat i can't see anything.Klainer 619 03:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Klainer 619 Come on the chat! :D Lebanese For Leighton♥ Call me up if you are gangster. 20:40, January 10, 2012 (UTC) please tell sadball to come on this chat please, you're my only line of communication the wiki :D Lebanese For Leighton♥ Call me up if you are gangster. 17:28, January 11, 2012 (UTC) The Next Generation Tournament Only one question, or maybe two... Counting that Parachuting left the competition, is Round 1 going to continue, judging the works that were done and that, or is Round 2 is going to start as if Parachuting was eliminated? Hey Justin! Come on the chat please! Lebanese For Leighton♥ Call me up if you are gangster. 21:16, January 14, 2012 (UTC) BG Here is your Template I love girls the way I am supposed to feel about boys Santana Lopez 16:14, January 21, 2012 (UTC) OMG Chat is Wacked. Prae Brittana Hana Bellie Gudderson Layla fanfiction writer 00:36, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat! Come on the chat! :D Monique/Aaron Hey, can I see some Monique/Aaron? Quinn ♥ Artie 23:37, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Come on the chat! Lebanese For Leighton♥ Call me up if you are gangster. 20:23, January 27, 2012 (UTC) TNGT When is the tournament going to continue? LosSims2 14:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) TNGT Will the TNGT contiune or is it cancelled? A Message From The Giraffe Come on the chat please! I'm so bored, and we haven't spoke in forever! Bonjour Come on this chat please, i won't be long.. I need to speak to you, right now. Character Hi! You said I can make a character for your fan fiction... so here he is :D I hope you like him! Character's Full Name: William Hall Age: 17 Gender: Male Sexuality: Straight Personality Traits: Appears kind on the outside, but really he’s aggressive and abusive Strengths: His strength Weaknesses: His short temper Physical Appearance: Slim and muscular, white skin, dark hair, average height Clique: Football team Enemies: Geeks, other school’s football squad Friends: The football squad at WMH Why do you think your character would be a great addition to my fan fiction?: Because he’s interesting! Different! Something new! Audition Song: He doesn’t audition to glee club (yet, perhaps) Favorite Type of Music: Rock Idol/ Favorite Singer: Anything rock Username: Sadball48 Any Other Notes: Has a girlfriend, Samantha Walker, who he’s aggressive too. She’s too scared to tell anyone about what he is really like. His aggression towards women is explained by problems with his parents during childhood. Perhaps he can learn to change his ways and become a better person (that’s when he could join glee club) Actor: Shawn Pyfrom http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_1irQDfIze9A/TOzxlOkeJVI/AAAAAAAAIJw/3DSTE5_F96Y/s1600/shawnpyfrom2.jpg -- Sadball48